The Destruction of Colham High School
The Destruction of Colham High School is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2015. Sypnosis All teachers are at a meeting at County Genesiscide HQ - they never thought the school would be destroyed upon returning! Plot A day after Adolf Chernov was kicked from the school, Grace Smith struggles to wake up Harry Smith on a Wednesday morning as usual. Harry finally gets up and has breakfast. He then heads to Colham High School and meets up with David Marshall and Mitchell Washington. Harry and David leave Mitchell as they go to their classrooms. Catriona McMillan announces that all of the teachers are going to a meeting at the County Genesiscide HQ. She says that Robert Sullivan is trusting everyone to behave. She leaves the classroom, before it turns into a madhouse. Eventually, people start hanging about the school. The Black Foot Gang get together with The Hovedpersons (only including the members still at school) and they decide to do sneaky tasks. Jonas Andersson decides to steal some computers and take them back to The Black Foot Gang's fort. They all grab a computer each and place it in the fort. They return to school; Sally Brittan and her friends come along and decide to cause mischief with them. They all head to the Home Economics department, however The Confidential Cuties Club are working to destroy it, so they all head to the Science department and start making a mess. Dylan Cook decides to start mixing up random chemicals, followed by David farting into the test tubes. This provokes a crazy reaction; everyone escapes before the Science department partially blows up. Finally Euan Milton unexpectedly comes on the tannoy. At first he is talking about his garden, then he starts wickedly laughing and announces that he will be getting in a truck that was left in the car park. This causes Michelle Milton to shout "NO, BROTHER! I LOVE YOU!" and Zoe Kennedy starts laughing. He then tells everyone to go to the back of the school as he will be crashing the truck into the front. Everyone heads to the back, apart from those who are risky and those who didn't listen. The risky Svörfuður Hilmarsson decides to just go with the rest to the back. Euan finally gets in the truck and starts driving. A few second year boys and girls don't pay attention as he crashes the truck into the front door. Four of them die, two of them are rushed to Genesiscide Hospital and one of them gets away in time. The survivors move out of the road as he drives further into the school. Half of the school crumbles down; everyone (even The Perfect Pansies Club, oddly) starts cheering with joy for a while. Euan runs away from the truck and joins in. The survivors start punching him, and he wrestles them to the ground. Coran Hewitt randomly grabs a stone out of his pocket; it hits Dora Amigato. The teachers finally return; everyone oddly acts casual despite the obvious mess. All of them, particularly Robert, let of an ear-piercing scream so loud it can be heard from eastern areas of Dundundun. The police instantly arrive and ask what happened; they can't check as some third year girls destroyed the CCTV network at the school. The survivors of the crash explain that Euan crashed a truck into the front. He is then grabbed by PC Chernov and gets thrown into a police truck. A couple of goody-goody fifth year pupils explain they saw Harry and friends causing mischief, before remembering about The Confidential Cuties Club. All of them are forced into the big truck. Dora then explains that Coran hit her with a stone; PC Chernov throws him into the truck. Finally, the third year girls own up about destroying the CCTV system. They also explain that Jack Jackson and Matthew Rice took shots of using the latter's wheelchair to destroy several computers in the surveillance room. The girls and the two boys also proceed into the truck; PC Chernov drives away. Robert finally announces that some pupils will be temporarily transferred to Morepets High School whilst the remaining lot will be at Farthill High School. The next day, the incident appears on the news. Changes in the updated version In the updated version, Euan gets in a tractor instead of a truck. Two more pupils (who are in third year) are injured, Stephen Wilkerson and Hannah Wayne. The updated version is exclusive to the Season 5 DVD. Characters Arrested characters With the exception of Euan Milton (who was jailed for life and is now deceased) and Coran Hewitt (who killed Euan in a later episode), all of these characters were arrested for a week. *Harry Smith *David Marshall *Alan Ross *Jamie Wallace *Mitchell Washington *Zoe Kennedy *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Dylan Cook *Isabelle Drakenberg *Jonas Andersson *Sally Brittan *Kim Stewart *Mae MacDonald *Louisa McIntyre *Freya Clifton *Christine Peel *Natalie Skelly *Gail Webster *Natasha Sagdiyev *Jennifer Campbell *Robyn MacDonald *Keeley Hughes *Kari Johnson *Lillie Stone *Ella Mullins *Jack Jackson *Matthew Rice *Coran Hewitt *Euan Milton Other characters *Catriona McMillan *Robert Sullivan *PC Chernov *PC Wishart *PC Grande *Dave Milliband (died) *Laura Jackson (died) *Stuart McKeon (died) *Henry Macintosh (died) *Hans Van Looy (rushed to hospital) *Shannon Bryden (rushed to hospital) *Alisha Sinclair (got away) *Stephen Wilkerson (rushed to hospital; updated version only) *Hannah Wayne (rushed to hospital; updated version only) Music *Viewpoint (Arcade) - Not All There (plays when TBFG and TH cause mischief) *MotoGP (PS2) - Jerez (plays when Euan starts driving) *Battle Garegga (Arcade) - Erupter (plays when the teachers come back to the school) Trivia *Peter Donald designed the episode as a homage to Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom, as many fans were asking for a new episode featuring a "serious" incident. *The truck (tractor in the updated version) was rendered as CGI, but was cel-shaded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes